


Black and grey

by MidLifeLez



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidLifeLez/pseuds/MidLifeLez
Summary: Serena enjoying Bernie's tattoo. A ficlet for a friend.





	

"Have I ever told you how much I like this tattoo?" Serena kissed Bernie's thigh, rested her cheek against the same spot, and looked up.

"Um, no, you haven't actually." Bernie cast a shy look down at Serena, a smile teasing the left corner of her mouth. "I thought we were just going to politely ignore it. I was a bit tipsy. Um. When I got it."

Serena smiled. "Not so tiddled that you let just anybody do it," she said. "It looks like nice work."

A stem of ivy, tracing the line of Bernie's hip bone in delicate black and grey. Serena placed a light kiss at the end that travelled closest to Bernie's pubic hair - weaved into it, in fact, and breathed in deeply. She hoped the day would never come that she failed to appreciate the scent of Bernie. You think you know a good aroma - freshly opened coffee, room temperature Shiraz, oven-warm pastry - and then along comes Bernie Wolfe to disavail you of all your certainties.

She looked at each leaf in turn, some lines blurred with age but the details still largely there, nibbling her way up Bernie's hip before kissing her way back down it. Bernie squeaked and fidgeted as Serena's breath tickled her thigh and her stomach.

"I hope you're not in a rush, Ms Wolfe, because I could do this all day." Serena tightened her hold on Bernie's arse and slowly licked a trail along Bernie's hip bone, tracing the edges of the tattoo, a soft moan hitting Bernie's skin as she went. Serena's breath on wet skin gave Bernie goosebumps, and that only encouraged her more.

"Do-" Bernie gasped. "Do I. Do I get to choose where - ah! - do I get to choose where you get a tattoo then?" Serena laughed, low and gravelly in to the top of Bernie's thigh, sending shivers right down to her toes. She crawled up the bed and hovered face to face with Bernie, the pair of them grinning like schoolgirls.

"Because..." said Bernie, gripping Serena's hips and pressing kisses to her neck and chest, "I can think of a few places..."

 


End file.
